conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bákaga
Bákaga''(Language)'' is the great language of the Dog of Wisdom. Bákaga contains a very small phonemic inventory and has a strict SVO word order and is strictly head initial. Phonology Consonants Vowels Orthography Bákaga uses a sllyabary orthography, with one set for accented and another for unaccented. Grammar Nouns Nouns do not decline; helper words and word order are instead used to convey case. Pronouns The second 1st person Plural pronoun is exclusive, and the first is inclusive. Verbs Verbs decline by tense as follows; it is always regular with the exception of the verb "to be", which has the root haba. 'haba' ''does not have a true future tense ('hába' is past and 'habá' is present) but uses the helping particle pákesh, which functions similarly to the English helping verb 'will'. Verb particles such as pákesh are always at the end of verbal phrases. Verbal particles are also what demonstrate aspect. Accentuation shows tense. The model verb is the verb "to eat" with the root form ''kabapa. Which syllable is accented exactly is important, and follows the following pattern: First, as in kababá, ''is always future, second, as in ''kabába is always present, and third, as in kábaba, is always past. Verbs are always at least 3 syllables except in few special cases. There is a second type of verb called "reduced" forms, which have a 3 syllable stem but only surface as two syllables depending on tense. "To be" in Bákaga is actually a completely regular ''reduced verb. Past and Present take the first two syllables of the stem. whereas the future takes on the final two. There are a limited number of reduced forms in Bákaga but they happen to be very common verbs. ''Hágaga - ''"to have" ''Pádada - "to come/go" Gákada- "to hunt" Dábabwa- "to find" Bákaga- "to say" Passive Voice K''esh and ''desh ''become attached to verbs as a suffix to create passive voice in the past and present tense respectively. The future is created with no suffix but with the future form of "to be". Articles The only article of bákaga is the definite article "the", translated as ''da. This article does not decline for any reason. In addition, the article is always the final element of a noun phrase. Syntax Noun Phrases Noun phrases always begin with the head. The phrase 'the dog chases the cat' would be translated as Ga da pabakába Dabá da. ''Literally: Dog the chases cat the. Determiners and adjective phrases always follow the head. Determiners are always the final part of a noun phrase. Adjective Phrases Similar to the Noun Phrases, the head is always initial followed by degree words. The phrase 'the very large dog chases the tiny cat' would be translated as ''Ga habwádesh dáka da pabakcba dabá babwádesh da. ''Literally: Dog large very the chases cat tiny the. The resemblence between ''habwádesh ''and ''babwádesh ''are a result of the free morpheme root ''bwádesh ''which means size. Babel Text # Hápapa gába pádesh da hága bwákaga badésh ba bága bwádesh pa.(Now, Earth whole the had language one and word same p) # Bapá pabwá báha pa pákada pába dahá, bwa dába daháka gápa bapabwá ''Shinar bákesh da bapá bwa bádaba hádesh (and as person p left from east, they found plain in land Shinar of the and they settled there) # Bwa báka báhaba, "padá dáka, háda hagápa dáka gabwadá padába pa bapá háda kadáka dáhaba desh dáha". Bwa hága gabwadá padába báda gabwadá ba kábaha báda gabwáda. (they said to eachother, "come IMP, we make IMP stone square p, and burn thorough advP. them. They had stone square for stone and asphalt for mortar.